1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf putter club and a method of designing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The golf putter club (hereinafter, simply referred to as a golf putter or a putter) is a golf putter principally used for rolling a ball over a surface of a green into a cup. Focusing attention on weight distribution in a head, some of the conventional golf putters are so designed as to concentrate weight on a toe side and a heel side of the head, thereby suppressing the rotation of the head upon impact with the ball so as to provide a wider sweet area. This design concept is set forth in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No.2613849.